Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps
by Paige0703
Summary: La paix est revenu dans le monde de la magie. Comment ? Voldemort a été vaincu, pour de bon cette fois-ci, par notre jeune héro préféré : Harry Potter. Si tout le monde semble ravi, une personne n’a pas vraiment le cœur à la fête. Qui ? Notre jeune héro..


Songic; chanson de David Hallyday "Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps"

_**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**_

La paix. La fin d'un cauchemar. Des cris, des voix tout autour de moi. Ça tourne. Le trou noir. Le réveille. Tout est blanc ici. L'infirmerie. Que c'est bon de se réveiller parmi ses amis. Des blessés il y en a eu, comme dans tout combat. Par contre j'avoue ne pas s'avoir qui ils sont, j'espère que de notre côté on a pas de trop grosse perte. Du côté des mangemorts je m'en fous complètement.

Hermione et Ron me font un compte rendu des pertes et de tous ce qui c'est passé après mon évanouissement. Du côté des blessés Neville, qui devra rester quelques semaines encore à St Mangouste, Ginny, qui a été gravement brûlé mais qui ne devrait pas garder trop de cicatrices. Et d'autres que je ne connais que de nom et très vaguement. Malheureusement il y a aussi des morts. Peu, mais il y en a : Mondingus Fletcher, Kingsley, Drago (qui c'était finalement rangé de notre côté, et travaillait pour l'ordre) et Rogue. Quoi ? Rogue ? Non, ce n'est pas possible… pas lui. Je n'en reviens pas… Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar c'était bien lui…

On c'était finalement rapproché. C'était devenu mon mentor, un professeur plus à l'écoute qu'en potions, un ami, un être cher… Il ne peut pas être parti… Il ne m'aurait pas abandonné… J'avait tout prévu pourtant… Tout… mais pas ça…

_**J'reste**_

_**Avec mes souvenirs**_

_**Ces morceaux de passé**_

_**Comme un miroir en éclat de verre**_

_**Mais à quoi ça sert**_

Cela fait un peu plus d'un mois que le combat final a eu lieu. Tout est redevenu à la normal. Je suis encore à Poudlard. Pas le courage de partir, et je ne suis pas tout a fait en état non plus. Les quatre membres de l'ordre on été enterrés prés de Dumbledore, vers le lac. Des héros de guerre. Je suis là, prés de leur tombe… prés de sa tombe. Severus Rogue. Tant de souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire. Ma première année et notre haine immédiate. Un vieille rancœur dont j'ai été la cible. Pourtant, cette même année, il me sauve la vie. Une deuxième année, autant de colère. Une troisième et l'arrivée de mon parrain. Une quatrième et le retour de Voldemort. Une cinquième, des cours d'occlumencie plus que ratés. La mort de Sirius. Parti bien trop tôt. Une sixième. La mort de Dumbledore tué par Severus lui-même. D'accord sur ordre du Directeur. Et cette septième année à pourchassés les Horcruxes. Des cours spéciaux de Rogue et de Lupin. Et ce combat à Poudlard.

Mais tout ça c'est derrière moi à présent. Une partie de moi vient de se briser, aussi fragile qu'un morceau de verre. Le miroir de mon passé… Pourquoi avoir vécu tous ces chagrins, tous ces doutes pour en arriver là et se sentir plus seul qu'avant. Pourquoi ? A quoi bon ?

_**C'que j'voulais te dire**_

_**Reste sur des pages blanches**_

_**Sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait**_

_**C'était juste hier**_

Le vide. J'avais pourtant cru que ça se passerait bien. J'avais tout prévu. Pendant cette dernière année j'avais enfin réalisé que j'aimais. Que je t'aimais toi. Et j'en suis sur que tu ressentais la même chose. Je le voyais dans ta manière de me regarder, de me protéger. Cette manie de prendre soin de moi, comme un ange gardien tu veillé à ma propre sécurité, sans te soucier un instant que Voldemort se rende compte de ta trahison. Je voulais tout avoué à la fin du combat. T'avouer mes sentiments. Je voulais qu'on écrivent ensemble notre avenir. Mais je crois bien que cette histoire ne fera jamais le jour. Que des pages blanches.

Le vide. Nous n'aurons jamais cette chance. A quoi bon. Je peux tirer un trait sur l'amour, sur cet espoir que tu avais fait naître en moi. L'espoir d'une vie à deux. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je ne t'ai pas vu. Cela ne fait que quelques semaines. Beaucoup trop pour moi. Et pourtant si peu dans une vie.

_**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**_

_**De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**_

_**Et tout c'que tu me manques**_

Tu es parti bien avant ton heure. Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de d'avouer que je tenais à toi plus que je n'aurais du. Tu ne m'as pas laissé cette chance. Tu me manques tellement. Même ça je ne peux pas te le dire. Je n'aurai plus la chance de te croiser, de voir tes yeux d'encre dans lesquels j'aimais tant me noyer. Cette profondeur m'hypnotisait. Je n'aurais plus la chance d'écouter tes sarcasmes, cette répartie qui te caractérisait si bien. Tout ce qui faisait de toi cet être hors norme, cet homme à part, ce sorcier unique, me manque… Et ça personne ne le sait. Personne ne chercher à comprendre. Personne ne veut… Personne…

_**On devrait toujours dire avant**_

_**L'importance que les gens prennent**_

_**Tant qu'il est encore tant**_

_**Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**_

On vit tous comme si rien ne pourra nous séparer. On vit tous dans l'illusion. On se rend toujours compte de l'importance que les personnes prennent dans notre vie, qu'une fois qu'on les a perdu pour de bon. On ne dit pas assez ce qu'on ressent aux personnes concernées. On voit toujours après. Comme maintenant. J'aurais du te l'avouer plus tôt. Te le dire. Ce "Je t'aime" ne sortira jamais. Tu ne l'entendras jamais. Pourquoi être parti avant ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé le temps de t'aimer pleinement ? Pourquoi t'être interposé entre le sort et moi ? Tu savais que tu ne survivrai pas ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait cadeau d'une vie où tu n'es pas là ? Pourquoi ?

_**Toi qui m'a tout appris**_

_**Et m'a tant donné**_

_**C'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais**_

_**Et me sentais fière**_

Sans toi cette victoire n'aurait jamais pu exister. Je n'aurais pu gagner sans tous ce que tu m'as appris. Grâce à ça, Hermione, Ron et moi avons pu trouver les horcruxes, les détruire. Tu as même dis que j'apprenais vite (au contraire des cours de potions, et ça t'aimais me le rappeler). J'étais fière de ça. Je cherché à te faire plaisir, à te plaire, à te monter que je voulais réussir, que je voulais apprendre avec toi… mais l'as-tu remarqué ça ? Tu m'as tant donné et moi je n'ai même pas eu le temps de t'en remercier. La vie est si injuste. Je cru que je serais enfin libre de connaître le bonheur… avec toi. Mais je me suis trompé. L'optimisme des Gryffondor dont tu te moquais tant, existe bel et bien, et j'en suis la preuve vivante.

_**Pourquoi sans prévenir**_

_**Un jour tout s'arrête**_

_**Et vous laisse encore plus seul sur Terre**_

Tout est arrivé si vite. Mon univers c'est brisé en quelques secondes. Un moment tu étais là, et à peine une seconde après tu n'étais plus de ce monde. Je suis seul. Entouré mais si seul en même temps. Qu'elle paradoxe, qu'elle contradiction !

_**Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**_

_**De te dire tout c'que je t'aime**_

_**Et tout c'que tu me manques**_

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Arriverais-je à m'en remettre ? J'en doute sincèrement. La vie à soudain un goûte amère. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir gagner ce combat. J'ai tout perdu : mon avenir c'était toi, et seulement toi. Hermione et Ron vont se marier, Neville et Luna sont ensemble eux aussi, Ginny et Dean commence à se fréquenter. Ils ont tous quelqu'un près d'eux. Et moi, qui est près de moi ? L'absence. Le silence. Un fantôme est là, à ta place. La place qui t'étais réservé restera à jamais vide. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer d'avancer. Pour qui ? On attend plus rien de moi maintenant, je ne suis plus utile. Personne ne m'attends. Je n'ai plus de "chez moi", je n'ai plus rien. Cette guerre m'a tout pris, tout… sauf cette vie à laquelle je ne tiens plus…

_**On devrait toujours dire avant**_

_**L'importance que les gens prennent**_

_**Tant qu'il est encore tant**_

_**Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps**_

Ma vie ne sera que regrets. Regrets de ne pas d'avoir avoué mes sentiments. Regrets de ne pas savoir ce que tu m'aurais répondu. Regrets d'une vie heureuse que je n'aurais jamais. Regrets de ne jamais avoir l'opportunité de vraiment te connaître. Des regrets et encore des regrets. Le temps m'a manqué. La vie c'est joué de moi. Je ne pourrai pas vivre en faisant semblant. Pardonnez moi, mais c'en est trop pour mon âme. Je suis venu. J'ai vu. J'ai perdu. Et on oui, tout perdu. Ma décision est donc prise, alors pardonnez moi.

Je pose cette lettre sur ta tombe, en évidence. Je m'assoie à côte de la où tu te trouves. Toi sous terre, et moi dessus. Je sors une fiole de ma poche. Je la débouche. Je bois le contenu. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux en attendant que le poison agisse. Je vais bientôt te rejoindre. Attends moi et surtout ne m'en veux pas. Pardonne la faiblesse de mon cœur, mais sans toi la vie ne mérite pas d'être connue. Guide moi là où ton âme repose, guide moi vers toi, pour que je puisse me blottir dans tes bras. Tu étais la lumière de ma vie et depuis ton départ tout était bien trop noir. Je veux juste rallumé cette lumière en te rejoignant

J'arrive… encore quelques secondes… quelques deniers battements de cœur… une dernière bouffée d'oxygène… la fin… on sera bientôt réuni dans la mort et cela pour le reste de l'éternité… alors attends moi...

Je vous avez prévenu. J'espère que cela vous à quand même plu. J'ai amenée des mouchoirs en plus, donc si vous en avait besoin… servez vous !

Cette histoire est trop… Bou houhou… snif snif… ouin ouin… (désolé mais c'est ma petite phrase de conclusion à moi quand une histoire ce fini mal, alors pas touche compris ! Et oui, je suis toute "Bou houhou… snif snif… ouin ouin…", je sais c'est débile, mais bon chacun son truc pas vrai ?)

A une prochaine j'espère. Laissez tous votre avis SVP !!!!!!!!

Fin


End file.
